The present invention relates to cameras or exposure meter.
In particular, the present invention relates to the display of an exposure value so that the latter can be seen by the operator of the camera in order to enable the operator to provide for proper film exposure.
In cameras, such as single lens reflex cameras, light which has already passed through the objective of the camera is utilized not only for providing in the viewfinder an image of the object which is to be photographed but also for the purpose of measuring light so that a proper exposure will be made. Conventionally with cameras of this type the exposure value displayed in the viewfinder takes the form of an ammeter needle an image of which appears in the viewfinder in connection with a suitable scale. This latter type of display system is particularly disadvantageous in that the exposure value scale remains permanently visible in the viewfinder and thus is disturbing to the eye of the operator. In addition, the ammeter is sensitive to external shocks and is easily placed in the condition where it does not operate properly.
In order to avoid drawbacks of the above type it has already been proposed to display exposure values by utilizing a digital luminescent display element. However, arrangements of this latter type have also proved to be defective for several reasons. First, this type of display requires the digital luminescent display element to display the exposure values either at an edge of the viewfinder or at a position outside of the viewfinder because such a display element or a reflection element used in conjunction therewith casts a shadow on the viewing screen of the viewfinder. A further disadvantage is that this type of display element must be made extremely compact so that it is difficult to manufacture and therefore unavoidably involves a relatively high cost. In addition, the use of such a small display element makes it difficult to observe the displayed value.